


Day 23 Mistletoe

by Azazel



Series: 30 Day Prompt Challenge [23]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 08:30:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2574884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azazel/pseuds/Azazel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee gets invited to a Christmas party at Naruto's house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 23 Mistletoe

Day 23  
Mistletoe

Lee never expected to be invited to the biggest party of the year, that kind of thing just didn’t happen to him. The huge Christmas bash at the Uzumaki house was for popular kids not misfits like him. But then he had managed to score the winning goal in their last match and Naruto had gone out of his way to loudly, and very publicly, invite him and there was no way to turn down an opportunity like that. 

The house is crammed with rowdy teenagers and Christmas decorations from floor to rafters. Multi-colored lights hang off of every inch of banister, there are three enormous evergreens covered in ribbons and glass ornaments as well as a model village complete with working train. Eggnog, mulled wine and spiked hot cocoa are flowing freely, loosening inhibitions. 

The rest of the team is gathered around the TV watching as Sakura thrashes all comers in Smash Brothers. Lee stands in the doorway leaning against the frame to get a good view of the game. The air next to Lee barely moves when someone comes to stand beside him. Glancing over Lee goes an alarming shade of red. Gaara, co-captain of the soccer team, honor student, and the all-around most incredible person Lee has ever met, is standing at his side watching as Sakura trounces Chouji for the third time. 

All the commotion around Lee seems to be suddenly put on mute. That is until Ino turns and squeals, “Gaara is under the mistletoe with Lee! You have to kiss!” Lee is positive it is not healthy to abruptly go numb. Gaara just quirks a brow at her and turns to Lee. Words start to stumble out of Lee’s mouth before he can stop them or even sort out which words they are. Wishing he had come up with some excuse to skip the party Lee tries to focus on slowing his heart rate to something less than the speed of light. He is saved from having to bang his head against the wall by Naruto noisily making his entrance dragging a visibly annoyed Sasuke by the hand. Lee manages to slip away in the ensuing ruckus.

Unexpected does not begin to cover what happens when Gaara corners him in the kitchen a few hours later and says, “I never got my kiss, Lee.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Playing the Game of Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3685224) by [z0mb1k1d](https://archiveofourown.org/users/z0mb1k1d/pseuds/z0mb1k1d)




End file.
